Schuld
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Oneshot zu Folge 5x01. Sams Offenbarung Bobby gegenüber, gemischt mit Worten, die mehr verletzten, als es jedes Messer hätte tun können. Was passierte, nachdem Sam ging, um Bücher zu wälzen?


Season 5 begann und nichts lag mir schwerer im Magen, als Bobbys harsche Worte nach Sams Offenbarung. Der Blick von Sammy darauf jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über, das Taxieren die ganze Zeit über von Dean ebenso. Was passierte nachdem Sam ging um 'Bücher zu lesen'? Ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken dazu gemacht.

Viel Spaß und _LG Leila_

**

* * *

**

**"Schuld" **

Er wusste, es würde keine Absolution für ihn existieren, die Schuld war zu groß, aber es aus dem Mund eines Freundes zu hören, war die schlimmste Strafe von allen.

_„Das ist nicht die Art der Dinge, die vergeben werden …" _

Wie auch, was konnte es Schlimmeres geben, als das Ende einzuläuten.

Der kalte Blick in den dunklen Augen vor ihm, die Abscheu darin.  
_  
__„Es tut mir leid - …"_

Was hatte er denn erwartet, von Bobby zu hören? Ein: ‚Alles wird gut' … der verlorene Sohn wird wieder zu Hause aufgenommen, nachdem er abgehauen war? Zu sagen, Sam hätte nach seiner Spritztour durch die dämonische Unterwelt _eine_ Leiche im Keller, wäre noch stark untertrieben.

Sam lief einfach ziellos durch die Gegend, nicht wissend, was er tun sollte, wie er das alles wieder gerade biegen konnte.

Den Kopf gesenkt, tief im Kragen seiner Jacke verborgen, ging er Runde um Runde, nicht wirklich gewahr, dass er immer in der Nähe des kleinen Hotels blieb, nahe bei seiner Familie. Hier und da riss ihn ein wütendes Hupen aus seinen Gedanken, bewahrte ihn davor, von aufgemotzten Sportwagen überfahren zu werden.

Vielleicht wäre es ja besser so …

Aus den Augenwinkeln verfolgte er als heimlicher Voyeur das Treiben um ihn herum, spähte durch halb heruntergelassene Autoscheiben, hörte dröhnenden Beat dahinter. In seinen Ohren schallte das falsche Lachen von Frauen, die dies nur gegen Bezahlung taten und sich vereinzelt am Straßenrand um willige Kunden bemühten.

Dieser Bezirk war ein verruchter Schmelztiegel aus vielerlei Sünden. Sobald die heraufziehende Nacht ihre dunklen Schatten über die Straßen zog, würden die Geschöpfe, die in ihnen lebten, hervorgekrochen kommen, um ihren schmutzigen Geschäften nachzugehen. Etwas, das mehr der biblischen Sünde entsprach, gab es wohl kaum. Dreck auf der Straße und in den Häusern dahinter, verborgen hinter rissigen Fassaden.

Letztendlich war er nichts anderes – schmutzig, Abschaum, kaum mehr als eben jener Dreck.  
Er, Sam Winchester, gehörte genau hier hin, in die Gosse zu all dem Abschaum, als Junkie auf der Suche, nur dass er für seine Droge so schnell keinen Zuhälter finden würde.

Vor einem kleinen verlassenen Schaufenster blieb er stehen, blickte durch das verstaubte Glas auf die nackte, kopflose Schaufensterpuppe dahinter, die einsam im grauen Nichts stand.

Alleine.

So wie er.

Seine Augen verschärften sich, musterten den großen Kerl, der ihm mit traurigem Blick entgegen sah. Keine Spur dessen, was er erwartete zu sehen, keine fahle Haut, unter der die Adern hervorstachen und das pulsierende Gift darin zeigten, keine dunklen Augenringe, so schwarz wie die Pupillen darüber.

Nur Sam.

Nur er selber.

Und es war so falsch, alles war falsch. Wenn er doch nur seinen verdammten Sturkopf einmal in seinem Leben nicht hätte durchsetzen wollen.

Die Finger in seinen Jackentaschen ballten sich zu Fäusten, hätten am liebsten die Scheibe mit dem verhassten Bild darin zertrümmert, aber er hatte kein Recht dazu, das in Frage zu stellen, was er vor sich sah. Er hatte, zumindest was seinen Körper betraf, anscheinend eine zweite Chance bekommen. Eine Chance, es wieder gut zu machen, es zumindest zu versuchen.

Das Abbild vor ihm nicht mehr beachtend, zog sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes, dicke Steinmauern hinter ihm, die in der welligen Glasscheibe gespiegelt wurden.

Alte Mauern, dunkle Fenster, die ihre Schönheit in der Finsternis der Räume dahinter verbargen. Ein kleiner Kirchturm, an der Spitze ein Kreuz, das hoch über ihm als stilles Mahnmal in dem Himmel empor stach.

Eine verwitterte Statue blickte ihm auffordernd über die Schulter, als erwarte sie, dass er seine Feigheit aufgab und sich der anderen Seite stellte, seine Sünden zu beichten.

Wie lange war es her, als er zuletzt so etwas getan hatte?

Würde er willkommen sein im Hause Gottes, einem Ort, den er mit seiner Dummheit schon zu Asche verdammt hatte?

Tief Luft holend drehte er sich um und lief über die Straße, ein unangenehmes Murmeln in den Eingeweiden.

Auf den abgetretenen, alten Stufen hielt er kurz inne, blickte an der Außenfassade hinauf, direkt in leblose Augen des steinernen Wächters … und senkte beschämt den Blick.

Beinahe hoffte er, die schwere Holztür verschlossen vorzufinden, eine Ausrede zu haben, nicht hinein zu können, aber das Schloss gab nach.

Ein zögerlicher Schritt über die Schwelle, ein vertraut beruhigender Duft aus altem Holz und abgebrannten Kerzen kam ihm sanft entgegen, hieß ihn willkommen. Ohne hinzusehen, schloss er die Eichtür hinter sich und blieb unschlüssig in der Eingangshalle stehen, um die Augen langsam an das schummrige Dunkel zu gewöhnen.

Nur stockend wagte er einen Schritt, nestelte dabei nervös an dem Reißverschluss seiner Jacke rum wie ein Fünfjähriger.

Falsch, es war falsch, hier her zu kommen.

Aber wo sollte er sonst hin? Zu Bobby und Dean? Die wollten ihn nicht bei sich und Sam konnte es verstehen. Es tat weh, aber das musste es wohl.

Die Bänke vor ihm waren leer, kein Licht brannte, nur die Kerzen am Altar beleuchteten den hohen Raum, zusammen mit dem von außen spärlich eindringenden Tageslicht . Das gespenstische Flackern ließ die Zeichnungen an der Decke lebendig werden, den Reigen der Engel tanzen und stumme Melodien auf ihren goldenen Instrumenten spielen.

Die von außen schmutzig wirkenden Fenster erstrahlten von innen in ihrer Pracht, zeigten leuchtend bunte Abbilder von Heiligen.

Mit pochendem Herzen blieb er stehen, wagte es nicht, weiter diesen Ort mit seiner Präsenz zu entweihen.

Er befand sich auf heiligem Boden und beinahe erwartete er, sein Blut innerlich kochend, aufbegehren zu spüren.

Aber es blieb still. Nichts geschah. Nur das zerrissene Gefühl blieb.

Zögerlich schob er sich in die hinterste Reihe, die dunkelste Ecke und lehnte sich seufzend an die hölzerne Rückenlehne.

Minutenlang verlor er sich in der Stille, schöpfte Kraft daraus und versank im Anblick der flackernden Kerzen am anderen Ende des Raumes.

_„Es tut dir Leid, die Apokalypse gestartet zu haben?" _

_„Wenn wir das durch irgendein Wunder abwenden können, möchte ich, dass du meine Nummer verlierst … verstehst du mich?" __  
_  
Bobby.

Sein Herz holperte bei dem Gedanken an seinen Freund, an den Menschen, der ihm neben Dean am nächsten stand.

Er hatte ihn verraten, so wie er sie alle verraten und verdammt hatte.

_„Du warst rücksichtslos, selbstsüchtig und arrogant!" _

Er dachte zurück, erinnerte sich an viel zu viele Momente in seinem Leben, wo er genau das gewesen war.

Er verstand, wenn sie ihn hassten, er tat es ja selber.

Was Sam die ganze Zeit zurück gehalten hatte, bahnte sich seinen Weg, konnte nicht mehr unterdrückt werden. Er versuchte es, versuchte, das Brennen hinter seinen Augen zu ignorieren. Sam wusste, es war nicht sein Recht, sich alleine zu fühlen, nicht richtig, sich nach der Nähe der anderen zu sehnen und sich selbst zu bemitleiden.

Aber er tat es und es riss ihn entzwei.

Er hatte nie damit gerechnet, das alles zu überleben, oder den Kampf weiter bestehen zu müssen. Hatte nicht gedacht, Dean wieder zu sehen.

Er war zu ihm gekommen, hatte versucht, seinen Idioten von kleinem Bruder abzuhalten.

Beschämt ließ er den Kopf auf die Brust sinken und gab dem inneren Drängen nach und heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, rollten über seine Wangen, fielen auf seine zitternden Hände. Finger, mit denen er getötet hatte, mit denen er das schlimmst Mögliche getan hatte …

Endlose Minuten gab er dem inneren Toben nach, gestattete sich zum ersten Mal seit Deans Tod, wieder wirklich Sam zu sein. Hier war er nur für sich, konnte es raus lassen, der kleine Junge sein, der innerlich gerade wimmernd in seinem zertrümmerten Schneckenhaus kauerte.

Wie sollte er das wieder hinbekommen? Wie jemandem in die Augen sehen und dabei wissen, dass dessen Todesurteil bereits in seinem Blut geschrieben stand.

Zum ersten Mal war Sam froh darum, seinen Vater nicht mehr unter den Lebenden zu wissen. Hätte John das getan, wozu Dean nicht fähig war und ihn getötet, als noch Zeit dafür gewesen war und er noch kein blutschluckender Killer und Junkie?

Würde Dean jetzt anders entscheiden? Er konnte die Blicke überall spüren, die sich in seinen Rücken brannten, als erwarte der andere, nur das Böse herausbrechen zu sehen.

War die Waffe schon geladen?

Sam hatte vor langer Zeit geglaubt, nach seinem Tod alle seine Lieben einmal wieder zu sehen. Jetzt graute ihm davor. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, bei dem Gedanken, ihrem Vater gegenüber treten zu müssen. Sie waren alle umsonst für ihn gestorben: Seine Mom, Jess, Dad und Dean …

Er war es nicht wert.

_„Du bist nichts für mich …" _

Der Blick, den Dean jetzt in den Augen trug, sagte dasselbe.

_„Nicht anders, als die schmutzigen Dinge, die wir jagen." _

Ob Halluzination oder nicht, es war die Wahrheit.

_„Es ist nicht das, was du tust, es ist das, was du bist …"_

Er hatte sich selber dazu gemacht.

_„Monster!" _

Mit jeder Faser.

_„Nach allem, wie kannst du vor etwas weglaufen, was in dir ist?" _

Sam sah auf seine Hände, die zitternd in seinem Schoß lagen.

Er konnte nicht davon laufen, konnte und wollte es nicht mehr. Er hatte Mist gebaut, bergeweise, er hatte alles verraten, aber er würde es wieder gut machen.

Er wollte seinen Bruder wieder, denjenigen, dem er vertrauen konnte, auf den er sich verlassen konnte, der immer für ihn da war, der ihn nicht ansah, als blicke er in die Augen eines Fremden.

Aber die Zeiten waren vorbei. Es gab Punkte im Leben, an denen man nicht mehr umkehren konnte.

_„Wenn du durch diese Tür gehst, komm nie wieder zurück!" _

Mit dem Blut der Krankenschwester, hatte er diese für immer zugeworfen und mit dem Tod von Lilith den Schlüssel endgültig herum gedreht. Jetzt galt es, den Schaden zu begrenzen, bis zum letzten Atemzug gegen Luzifer zu kämpfen und danach die gerechte Strafe zu erhalten.

_**~sss~**_

_„ … Vergib uns unsere Schuld, wie auch wir vergeben unseren Schuldigern, und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen …" _


End file.
